


You are Mine and I am Yours

by Kiaya



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonded Pair, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Magic, Nicolo is the Vampire, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Swordfighting, The Old Guard - Freeform, The Old Guard Alternate Universe, Werewolf, Yusuf is the Werewolf, inspired by a fanart, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya
Summary: The Old Guard - Alternate Universe - Vampire and Werewolf Edition! Nicolo is an ancient vampire Prince searching for a particular werewolf. Yusuf is the werewolf in question whose luck has run out...or so it seems. Will they be able to overcome magic and intrigue to find true love?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 286





	1. Fated Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by [this amazing Vampire Nicky and Werewolf Joe fanart by L3earfat](https://l3earfat.tumblr.com/post/630422931668877313/the-collar-is-just-for-safety-vampirenicky-n#notes). Please go check it out and leave lovely comments!
> 
> WARNING : There are references to slaves in this fic with how some of the vampires treat the werewolves. I am aware of the connotations that can come with that imagery and I tried my best to show how awful it is. It was one of the aspects that show the huge difference between certain members of vampire high society and Nicolo (because he refuses to tolerate that). Nothing too graphic but that aspect exists.

Yusuf tested the chains that bound him inside the metal cage.

The room that held him was dark with only a few slivers of light that leaked from above. But even if the room was pitch black, it would not have mattered to him. His werewolf senses were so keen that total darkness would not have been a hindrance. His ears picked up noises of people outside that spoke in many different languages and accents. As for the scents…his nose picked up a very distinct smell that he would know anywhere.

Vampires. A lot of vampires.

He cursed out loud and tugged at his chains again. They had caught him off guard when the moon had been at its weakest point. He had also been exhausted from being on the run for a month. If it had been a full moon, not even the vampire trackers could have caught him.

Then he heard the sound of gears grinding underneath him. The ceiling above started rattling open as some kind of mechanism moved his cage upward. He closed his eyes in discomfort as it adjusted from the darkness to the bright lights that now shone on him. With a final groan, the gears ground to a stop and Yusuf's cage sat in the middle of a large stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen! We have a treat for you tonight! As the final item of auction, we have a particularly beautiful specimen! Behold, the werewolf…Yusuf!”

A noise of excitement swept through the audience. They had all heard of this particular werewolf. He had defied every master who had tried to tame him. But the vampire lords kept trying to curb his independence due to the extraordinary strength he possessed. All the Pure Bloods coveted a loyal guard dog to protect them when they were at their most vulnerable. The fact that Yusuf was also incredibly beautiful only raised his value and the lengths at which the vampires would go to possess him.

His fingers gripped the metal cage in rage. He could feel the silver that had been magically woven through the bars. If this was a normal cage, he would have torn it to smithereens. But even if he could, the slave collar would have frozen his body in place if he had shown any resistance. As his mind raced with all the possible ways he could escape, something at the edge of his senses started tugging at him.

It was small at first but as the seconds passed, the buzzing in his head got louder and louder. Pretty soon it was a as though someone was blowing a horn into his ears.

His nose also detected something amiss. Amongst all the disgusting smells of ancient bodies and ash, there was a sweet scent. Not the cloying perfume that coated the bloodthirsty mass but one that cut through the miasma and made his body come alive. His fingertips tingled as though electricity was coursing through it. His tail swished in excitement by his legs as he tried to follow with his eyes where the smell might be coming from.

The gold eyes that marked him a werewolf swept through the crowd with a feverish light. He should have been thinking of escape and only escape. But as he pushed all his senses to its screeching limits, his gaze landed on a private box located to the right of the stage. The opera house that was also doubling as an auction house had only a few private boxes available. They were reserved for only the most influential and oldest vampire families. Yusuf could not make out the figure who was seated deeply within the box. But he didn’t need to see the person to know that the scent that was driving him crazy was coming from there.

_Who are you? And what are you doing to me?_

Any further thoughts about the mysterious stranger was cut off by the voice of the auctioneer. “Now as all you esteemed personages might have heard, this particular werewolf has been…difficult to train. Perhaps a _firm_ hand is in order, hmm?”

The crowd shook with sly laughter and the fluttering of fans. But the finely dressed vampires were not hiding anything behind those feathered fans. There wasn’t an ounce of modesty in this group of the undead.

“But such is the nature of something that is precious and desired! It comes with a price!” The auctioneer waved his hand with a flourish. “Now let’s start the bidding at 1000 gold pieces!”

“1000!” came the immediate shout.

“2000!”

“3500!”

Yusuf clenched his jaws as the bidding amount kept climbing higher and higher. He hated every moment of this humiliating ordeal. Even as a young pup, he had chafed at the duties that had been expected of him. A werewolf was only supposed to have one purpose; to guard their vampire masters through day and night. Anything beyond that was considered sacrilege.

“100,000 gold pieces!” shouted a woman dressed in an elaborate red dress.

“150,000 pieces!” A man dripping in gold jewelry shouted in response.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently at 150,000 gold pieces! Can I see a bid for 200,000 pieces?”

The competitive and territorial nature of the vampire kind were in fever pitch as more and more bids were made. Yusuf felt a growl building in his throat as they treated him as nothing more than an object to be possessed. This is why he hated all vampires. Their greed and cruelty knew no bounds and he would make sure that whoever won this auction would regret it.

Suddenly, an attendant came out from the side of the stage and started whispering in the auctioneer’s ear. She passed a note to him and scurried off as quickly as she can. The expression on his face was inscrutable as he unfolded the paper and read the contents. He gasped audibly.

The crowd was getting even more restless now. They knew something significant had happened and they needed to know what it was. The auctioneer cleared his throat and raised his voice so that it would reach all ears.

“There is now a new high bid of 1 million gold pieces. Any other bids to challenge this?”

It got so quiet in the opera house that you could have heard a pin drop. After a few more minutes out of courtesy, the auction host raised his gavel and slammed it down with finality.

“Sold! The winning bid goes to Prince Nicolo di Genova!”

The audience gasped in shock at the name of the winner. The Prince of Genova was an enigmatic figure who rarely left his kingdom. His distaste for slaves were also widely known. For him to be even at this event was a shocking development.

The spotlight that had been illuminating the stage turned toward the private box that Yusuf had been detecting that mysterious scent. The light showcased a man dressed in the most elegant evening wear imaginable. Slowly, he rose from his seat and removed his top hat.

For the first time, Yusuf saw his new master. Prince Nicolo had dark silky hair that curled around his ears and fell artfully over his forehead. He had a strong nose and expressive lips. But the feature that rooted him to the spot were Nicolo’s eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green that constantly seem to shift and turn. Yusuf felt like he was drowning in them. Prince Nicolo was simply the most beautiful creature that Yusuf had ever seen.

The trance that had come over him snapped when the crowd got up from their seats and started clapping. Yusuf didn’t understand why there was such a celebration. All he knew was that he was trapped again in the endless cycle of inevitable torture.

He felt the gears move again as the floor re-opened and started lowering his cage. The last thing Yusuf saw was Prince Nicolo’s grim and unhappy face as the trap door closed over him.

********************

The carriage was intimidating in its opulence.

After the auction had ended, the handlers had shown up and taken him away to his new owner. The slave collar around his neck made it impossible to resist. He had expected an armored wagon to transport him but was surprised when the carriage had shown up. He sat in the comfortable bench inside and marveled at the workmanship.

Without warning, the door opened and a man entered. Yusuf bared his teeth in a useless show of resistance as he watched in shock. The new occupant of the carriage was Prince Nicolo himself.

Completely disregarding all signs of hostility, he tried to smile at Yusuf but it was strained. “There’s no need to be upset, my dear Yusuf. I will not harm you.”

“I have trouble believing that to be true,” growled Yusuf.

Prince Nicolo sighed. Then he removed his hat and placed it on the bench beside him. “I suppose from your previous experiences, I cannot blame you for having such notions.” He crossed his legs and fidgeted slightly with the white gloves on his hands. When he finally looked up, he stared at Yusuf with eyes full of wonder. “But this was an outcome that I had never expected. To think that coming to this disgusting place would provide such a miraculous result.”

“And what result would that be?” asked Yusuf.

Nicolo slowly leaned forward. His eyes started to glow ever so faintly in the dim of the carriage. “Can you not feel it? I sensed you the moment I stepped foot inside the building. My only regret is that I was unable to stop the auction and had to partake in that repulsive event.” 

Yusuf gulped in apprehension. Was he talking about the throbbing in his head the moment he had reached the stage? The smell that had overwhelmed everything in that place and had Yusuf boring a hole into that opera box with his stare?

He gritted his teeth in denial and then bared his fangs even more than before. At this display, Nicolo nodded in understanding and leaned back into his seat.

“I know you don’t trust me and you have ample reason not to. But all I can say is that it’s going to be different from now on.”

With that, Nicolo was silent for the rest of the trip. All Yusuf could do was brood and dread what was awaiting him at the Prince’s estate.

The trip itself took the better part of the night. As the carriage approached a port town, Yusuf saw a massive ship waiting for them. Once they exited their ride, Yusuf was surrounded by werewolf servants all wearing the same purple uniform and livery of the House of Genova. The distinctive symbol of two swords held in the claws of a dragon was one that was known across the land.

With the rank of Prince, Nicolo belonged to one of the oldest Pure Blood houses in existence. They stood only below their Founding Father, Lord Dracula. Not for the first time, Yusuf wondered why such an esteemed and powerful vampire like Nicolo would spend 1 million gold pieces on a troublemaker like him. But perhaps even that ghastly amount of money meant nothing to his new master.

“Sébastien, is the ship ready to sail?” Nicolo stood in front of a tall blonde man with a heavy set build. He was obviously a werewolf with his full golden tail streaming behind him. “The sun will be coming up in the next two hours and I do not want to dally here in these wretched lands.”

Sébastien, the Captain of the Werewolf Regiment and Nicolo’s personal bodyguard bowed deeply. “Of course my Lord. Everything is set for the journey.” Without raising his head, his eyes turned to the side and looked over Yusuf. “I see we have a guest. Shall I prepare a room in the brig?”

Yusuf bristled at the mention of further imprisonment. He glared at the older werewolf and silently conveyed what would happen if he tried to put him in another cage.

“No need for that. He can stay above and be provided a room. Ah, but first.” Nicolo reached inside his jacket pocket and drew out a silver colored necklace. It was simple but more beautiful for its timeless style. He unlocked the clasp and reached over toward Yusuf.

The werewolf stiffened but was unable to do anything as long as the slave collar was in place. He felt the soft touches of hands as Nicolo placed the necklace around him and locked the clasps into place. Then he carefully removed the magical collar.

“There. Much better.” Nicolo threw the collar into the air and snapped his fingers. With a burst of blue flames, the offensive item incinerated into ash. Than he snapped his fingers again and the chains around Yusuf’s wrists and ankles also disappeared. The werewolf looked down at the necklace and glared at Nicolo.

“What have you placed on me?” demanded Yusuf.

“It’s for your protection. I have many enemies and it is prudent to take precautions.”

Yusuf looked down at the linked chain and tugged at it with all his strength. It did not break. He could also feel a very powerful magic that was emanating from the metal. But he was sure it was not silver. “What is this made of?”

Nicolo started walking and beckoned him to follow. “Platinum. Much more durable than gold and it will not hurt you like silver.”

“You can try to convince me all you want but I know this is just another slave collar. You can take your idea of protection and shove it up your bloodsucking ass.”

Sébastien was immediately upon him with his fangs bared. “How dare you speak to our Prince that way, you insolent pup!”

Yusuf was still weak from his imprisonment but he didn’t care. If the other werewolf came at him, he was ready. But then Nicolo started clapping his hands to get both their attention.

“Now, now, children. Let’s stop the fussing and get on the boat. Unless you wish to see me turn to dust when the sun comes up?” Without waiting for a response, Nicolo went up the gangplank and on to the magnificent ship.

Yusuf and Sébastien glared at each other one last time before moving in unison. Once aboard, Yusuf was mostly ignored while the crew made the final adjustments for departure. Nicolo himself headed down to the deepest part of the ship where a light proof sealed room was waiting to safeguard him through the voyage.

The journey was estimated at a month time to reach the Genova ancestral home. After conversing with the werewolf sailors, Yusuf learned that Nicolo had been at the Capitol on a business manner. But most of the time, the Prince rarely left his country unless summoned by Lord Dracula or the Magistrate.

His new master was a total mystery to him. Whenever the sun went down, Nicolo would come up from the bowels of the ship and converse freely with the crew. This was shocking to Yusuf because all he had ever seen from vampire lords have been pure derision and savage violence. None of the werewolf or vampire servants had slave collars or magical markers to enforce obedience. Even his own necklace only came to life when he tried to do something that might endanger himself, such as trying to jump off the ship to escape. It had frozen his body immobile until Sébastien had dragged him away from the edge.

Nicolo also did not feed like other vampires. Yusuf had expected the ship to hold a supply of humans for him to drink from but that was not the case. Instead, there were specialized ice boxes that was powered by magic to hold bottles of fresh blood. Nicolo would pop the cork open like a wine bottle and pour himself a glass for every meal. When Yusuf had questioned this peculiarity, Nicolo simply shrugged and said he was too old to be chasing screaming virgins down dark alleyways. He had also pointed how much more efficient it was to have a steady stream of willing donors who were compensated for their contribution.

“You pay the mortals for their blood?” asked Yusuf incredulously.

Nicolo swirled his glass and took another sip. “Indeed. And since I’m not murdering someone every night, the surrounding population does not deplete. Actually, I have access to so much blood that I never have to hunt again.”

Yusuf was once again caught off guard by Nicolo's ways. It did make sense. By having a content human population that readily provided his nourishment, it was pragmatism at its finest. It also avoided the need to waste resources on crushing rebellions. But Yusuf knew very well that vampires didn’t hunt just for food.

“But do you not-" Yusuf stopped and looked away uncertainly.

“What is it that you wish to ask? Come, I promise to answer honestly,” beckoned Nicolo.

Yusuf bit his lower lip before deciding to ask. “I thought vampires also enjoyed drinking from a mortal for the pleasure.”

Nicolo laughed. “It’s true that the act itself can be extremely pleasurable but I got most of those urges out when I was younger. Besides, I’m seeking something…more than that.”

Yusuf felt his mouth go dry as Nicolo’s unfathomable eyes pierced right into his. As the vampire stroked his lips ever so slightly with his index finger, the throbbing in his head came back with a vengeance. Yusuf didn’t understand what was happening to him but being at the receiving end of Nicolo's heated gaze made his insides churn violently. It was all he could do to stay seated instead of, what, lunge at him? Attack him? Hold him down and taste that beautiful mouth?

Shaking his head, Yusuf reminded himself not for the first time in three weeks to get a hold of himself. Nicolo was a vampire. Not only that, but he was the vampire who had purchased him like you would buy cattle. This was no time to be confused about his situation.

Another week passed quickly and they arrived at their destination. As the ship approached the protected harbor, Yusuf marveled at the fortified castle that stood like a beacon on top of a hill. He had never seen such grandeur in his life. The port itself was huge and was bustling with activity.

The ship docked safely and the crew moved expertly to unload all the cargo and start maintenance procedures. Nicolo stepped on to the dock followed closely by Sébastien and Yusuf. There was a carriage waiting for them and Sébastien took the seat up front with the driver while Nicolo and Yusuf went inside. Soon, the horses were trotting through the cobbled streets as lamps twinkled and lit their way.

Yusuf was a few years over 200 and considered still young as werewolves go but even he had seen enough to know this city was unusual. There was a mixture of humans, werewolves, and vampires mingling everywhere. Also the sheer amount of people shocked him. Most vampire cities that Yusuf had the misfortune to visit, and escape, had been dark terror filled places. This city felt…alive.

He looked at Nicolo with confusion. “I don’t understand what I am seeing. How is this possible?”

A very satisfied grin spread across Nicolo's face. “It’s simple really. We have very clear rules in Genova and as long as you follow them, all are welcome here.”

“What kind of rules?” Yusuf asked with suspicion lacing his tone.

Nicolo began explaining how he was able to achieve this strangely harmonious city. The vampires who lived in his country were not allowed to take blood without consent and they also could not fully drain their partners. If they wished to purchase blood in bottled form, they simply had to contact the blood bank that Nicolo's contractors operated.

As for the humans, they could be fairly compensated for donating their blood or offer it freely to a vampire of their choice. This happened quite frequently since both parties usually enjoyed the experience. Any turning of mortals into new vampires was strictly forbidden as Nicolo was the master of this land and that was his privilege to enforce.

Most of the werewolves were in the service of Nicolo's house. They made up the bulk of the armed forces that protected the country. Since werewolves could only beget male children, they took human wives if they wished to have offspring. As for turning a male human into a werewolf, that was only allowed in certain circumstances.

Anyone, human, vampire, or werewolf, who broke these rules or acted in criminal fashions were swiftly punished.

Yusuf listened in shock as Nicolo calmly explained the societal structure of his country. “And no one has tried to destroy this? Because if the other vampire lords saw what I am seeing, surely they would covet it?”

For the first time, Yusuf saw a dangerous flare of power light up Nicolo's stormy eyes. He had yet to guess how old Nicolo was but he suspected that he was very old. And very powerful. Yusuf knew behind that smiling face was a vampire who should not be underestimated.

“Some have tried in the past to conquer my lands. But they failed because we have a few strategic advantages.”

Nicolo waved his hands in the air and a shimmering image conjured in the air. It was a map of Genova. The vampire pointed to the edges of the picture.

“My country is surrounded by mountains. There are passes but they are heavily fortified. So the only real way you could bring an army is by the sea. But we have traditionally been a seafaring nation and my navy would easily crush most marine forces.” He waved his hand in the air again and the image changed to a barrack full of soldiers. “And I have many and willing soldiers who can fight day and night if there is an attack. The people in my country know the peace in which they live is an outlier. They would rather not forfeit that.”

“And Lord Dracula…he is fine with the way you run your country?”

Nicolo ran his fingers through his hair in a habit that was extremely distracting to Yusuf. “Oh yes. He is actually quite tickled by it. He calls me The Hermit Prince because my interests outside of my borders are mostly just business.” He rubbed his hands together in a gleeful manner. “And if anyone tries to harm what is mine, they will regret it.”

Yusuf was trying desperately to assimilate what he was hearing with any of his previous experiences. What Nicolo was describing was so utterly foreign to him that his brain was struggling to catch up. The fact that humans, vampires, and werewolves could live in such a way was incredible to him. But it went against all his knowledge so he was struggling to accept it. It just sounded too good to be true.

“I know this is a lot to accept, my dear Yusuf. But I want you to know that you are not my slave.”

“Then why am I still wearing this necklace?” Yusuf lifted the magic chain that rested against his chest.

“I told you, that is for your protection. In time, you will hopefully not need it.”

The werewolf huffed in disbelief. Nicolo painted a beautiful and idyllic world but he would be the judge of what was real.

********************

The first month in the castle was difficult for Yusuf.

He had spent the majority of his two centuries either imprisoned, tortured, or on the run. The first vampire lord had taken him at a young age from his pack. But from the beginning, he showed too much willfulness and he grew even more rebellious as the years passed.

So suddenly finding himself living in a peaceful environment had him jumping at shadows. His paranoia that something terrible could happen at any time was ever present. He drew a mental map in his head of all the rooms, exits, and possible hiding areas in anticipation of danger. Because even though this particular master was treating him with kindness, his hatred and suspicion of all vampires would not be relinquished so easily.

But even with his mental preparations, it still bewildered him how strange everything was in comparison to his past life. The servants were a mixture of mortals and immortals and they ran an operation that seemed smooth and efficient. They didn’t bother him and that somehow unnerved him even more. There was very little expected of Yusuf. He had been given his own room and sets of clothes. He was also allowed to explore the castle interiors and the surrounding area.

However, he could not leave the castle grounds. When he had tried, the magical necklace had flared up and left him immobile until he decided to turn around. That particular fact had galled him into marching into Nicolo's study to demand an answer. The vampire lord put the letter he had been reading down to give Yusuf his full attention.

“I know the restriction on your movement angers you but I assure you that I have good reasons for it. The location limiters stops anyone who tries to forcefully remove you from the castle grounds,” said Nicolo. “The necklace also has protection spells against harmful magic and poisons. It’s meant to keep you safe.”

Yusuf tugged at the necklace in frustration. “Why do I need such precautions? Kidnapping? Poison? This is ridiculous!”

Nicolo was quiet for a moment, as though to gather his words carefully. “I know your interaction with vampire lords have been brutish and I can say with full confidence that I am an anomaly to you. But the truth is, many of the vampire lords _also_ see me that way. At best, they consider me eccentric. But at worst, they see me a heretic and a deviant from the Pure Blood ways.”

He got up from his chair and started pacing. “And as much as I despise it, I do have to play by some political rules or my kingdom will suffer. Going to that auction was one of the conditions that was set by a particularly spiteful Guild member who I was negotiating with.”

Nicolo stopped pacing and looked at Yusuf. “So for a man of my reputation to participate in such an event was unprecedented. And unfortunately, it placed you under heavy scrutiny. Even as we speak, my agents abroad are telling me that they are trying to locate you.”

This news alarmed Yusuf. “But why? I’m just one werewolf among many. More stubborn than most, but not worth all this!”

“They see my actions and perceive you as my weakness,” replied Nicolo. “And the vampire nobility are always trying to find ways to establish dominance.”

Yusuf shook his head in anger. “I never asked to be a pawn on your chessboard.”

Nicolo’s face was full of sorrow. He came closer to Yusuf and his voice was soft with regret. “I wish there could have been another way. I tried to convince the Auction Master to let you go quietly but he refused. I never meant for it to become such a spectacle.”

The werewolf was silent. He was processing everything that Nicolo had spoken of and there was still one puzzle piece that did not fit.

“Why did you intervene? If it was going to cause you this much strife, you could have ignored me. You have nothing to gain from saving me.”

Nicolo's face was inscrutable. But the vampire lord seemed to be wrestling with himself on what he should say. Then he reached out and touched his fingertips to Yusuf's face. The slight touch sent a jolt of electricity through the werewolf’s body. He was reminded again of how all his senses had gone haywire when he had entered the same space as Nicolo. How even now, whenever the Prince got close, he had to fight his urge to fling himself at the other man.

“I don’t fully understand it myself,” said Nicolo. “But I know that I feel a connection to you and I couldn’t leave you to such a terrible fate.”

Yusuf tried to calm his heartbeat so it wouldn’t be obvious how effected he was by this confession. Nicolo removed his hand from his face and a part of Yusuf keened in longing at the loss of his touch.

“So please have some patience with me,” beseeched Nicolo. “As soon as the danger has passed, I promise you that you will be able to roam freely. My country is safe but even I can’t guarantee every nook and cranny.”

When he had come seeking for answers, Yusuf had been determined to get the magical restrictions on him removed at once. But he had never anticipated how complicated the situation was. He did not like it but he at least understood why Nicolo was doing this.

“All right. I’ll accept this for now. But know this.” Yusuf's voice dropped with a hint of a growl. “A cage is still a cage, no matter how pleasant the trappings. I have broken away from conditions far worse than this. If you break your promise to me, I assure you that I won’t be here long.”

Nicolo nodded. “I understand.”

*******************

A few more months passed in this tentative peace agreement.

In that time, Yusuf slowly acclimated to his new life. His old habits of constant alert and vigilance didn’t waver but he actually started enjoying himself.

One of the biggest change was the company of other werewolves. He had been a lone wolf for so long that he had almost forgotten the joy of being part of a pack. He saw bonded mates, young cubs with their human mothers, and grizzled veterans of past wars swapping stories over ale.

Even though their start had been less than ideal, Sébastien soon became a fixture in Yusuf’s life. The older lycan had taken a liking to Yusuf's stubborn independence and curiosity. There were many times that Yusuf would join the other soldiers as they practiced their battle stances or listened to stories during guard duty.

It also became obvious why Sébastien was so well liked by his men. He was strict about doing the job correctly but had a sneaky sense of humor. He was notorious for causing pranks. Yusuf lost track of how many new recruits had woken up with their tail tufts braided to their bedposts.

Sébastien also had a curious nickname of “Booker" given to him affectionately by his men. The first time Yusuf heard it, he had done a double take and looked in confusion. But he soon realized the reason why when he saw the older werewolf always with his nose in a book when he was off duty. It had been Sébastien who had shown Yusuf where the library was.

The first time Yusuf had opened the doors and saw the rows and rows of books, it had taken his breath away. Not only that, but precious art and sculpture dotted every wall and surface throughout the colossal room. At first, he had been reluctant to touch anything in case he disturbed something priceless. But soon his curiosity got the better of him and he was looking through anything that caught his eye.

Yusuf started spending more and more time there so it was inevitable that Nicolo would find him. He had been so engrossed in a book of anatomy that he had not heard the vampire lord approach until Yusuf heard his voice.

“What are you reading, my dear Yusuf?”

The lycan almost dropped the book from his hand when he heard the question behind him. He laid the book back on to his lap and was momentarily embarrassed to speak the truth.

“Actually, I’m not reading at all. I was never taught.”

A look of horror passed over Nicolo's face. “You were never taught to read?”

Yusuf’s expression turned grim and bitter. “I was defiant from the beginning. My old masters decided that if I knew how to read, it would only feed my nature.”

Nicolo shook his head in agitation and started pulling books from a nearby shelf. “This is unacceptable. We shall start with the Common Tongue then work our way backward.” He started piling tome after tome on to a large table. Yusuf came closer and picked up a copy that had a beautiful blue and gold cover. He opened it and saw a cursive script that looked like wave patterns.

“What language is this?” He showed the book to Nicolo.

“That is a book of poems written in Alarian. It’s actually one of my favorite languages.” Nicolo took the book from Yusuf. “Would you like me to read you something?”

When the werewolf nodded to signal his answer, Nicolo turned to a page that already had a bookmark in it. His voice was clear and pleasant as words that sounded like bell chimes spilled from his lips. After a few minutes, he stopped and closed the book.

Yusuf was struck dumb by how beautiful the words sounded. “What did that mean?”

“It was a love poem by a man who longed to find his other half and only found his desire after a very long time.” The Prince gently ran a finger down the cover. “The title is called Sellarus. It means Soulmate in Alarian.”

Yusuf looked up when he heard how soft Nicolo’s voice had become. That familiar throbbing started clenching his heart and Yusuf had to tear his eyes away from Nicolo’s face. He coughed and tried to conceal his naked admiration for the Prince’s beauty.

“Shall we start?” asked Yusuf.

From then on, this is how Nicolo and Yusuf spent the bulk of their time together. It was slow to start but Nicolo was a brilliant teacher, seemingly a master in every subject. Once Yusuf had gotten over his initial apprehension, his ability to absorb knowledge sped up exponentially. He devoured all the lessons with a thirst he had never had before. Everything from ancient history to even children’s stories were captivating for him. All the years he had spent imprisoned or enslaved were now being recaptured one book at a time.

Nicolo also provided anything else that caught his interest. Whether it was art supplies or a musical instrument, as long as Yusuf wanted to experience it, the vampire lord accommodated. Nicolo also demonstrated some of his magical abilities and Yusuf marveled at how easily the vampire Prince could cast spells as though they were an extension of him.

Sometimes Sébastien would join them to add some additional context to a story or correct Yusuf’s accent. Then his visits became more frequent as he and Nicolo started arguing over various academic principles. They would both start teaching Yusuf a new subject then start debating over one analysis to the next. It sometimes got so heated that Yusuf wondered if they would come to blows.

One particular day, Sébastien and Nicolo were debating the merits of Old Carthakian versus Modern Tallumon in deciphering a certain ancient text when Yusuf started to laugh. The other men turned to him with shocked faces. Yusuf didn’t realize it but it was first time that they had heard him laugh without any trace of negative feelings or reservation.

“I’m sorry,” said Yusuf. “I don’t mean any offense. It’s just that, I finally realized that you two are friends and not just master and servant.”

“Is that so hard to believe?” asked Nicolo.

The younger werewolf looked melancholy at this question. “Yes, it is hard to believe. At least from my experience, most vampires looked down on werewolves as lesser beings. Especially the nobles.”

Sébastien rolled his eyes and pointed to Nicolo. “I’ve been stuck with this idiot Prince for almost 3000 years since he found me being used as a guinea pig. If I couldn’t stand him, I would have left a long time ago.”

Nicolo grimaced as though remembering something unpleasant. “I think guinea pig is too kind a word for what that madman was doing to you.”

Yusuf stared in shock at both of them. 3000 years? Guinea pig? He had so many questions. So he started with the obvious one about their age. It turned out that Sébastien was a little over 3500 years old and Nicolo had recently turned 7000. The casual way in which they had stated their ages boggled Yusuf’s mind. As for the guinea pig situation, Nicolo had rescued Sébastien from a crazed vampire lord who had been experimenting on werewolves.

“Why was he experimenting on you?” asked Yusuf.

Pointing to his blue eyes, Sébastien smiled in a grim fashion. “I’m a bit of a rare breed. You don’t see many werewolves with eyes that are not gold. Also because of this.” The lycan lifted his index finger into the air and said an unfamiliar word. Then he pointed at a nearby candlestick and it lit up in flames. Yusuf’s jaw dropped in shock.

“You can do magic?”

Sébastien laughed and then waved his hand to extinguish the flame. “Yes, I can bend mana. That is also very rare in werewolves. Since it is illegal to teach us magic, most werewolves who can conjure accidently kill themselves when their powers go awry. I was lucky that Nicolo found me.”

Yusuf still could not believe what he was hearing. Then he turned to Nicolo. “You took a werewolf from another vampire lord and even taught him magic? Are you insane?”

Nicolo’s eyes glowed a bright green in delight. “Oh I did more than that. I eviscerated that bastard to shreds and then burned down his whole estate. And I would gladly do it again in a heartbeat.”

Loud bursts of laughter shook Sébastien’s frame. “The Magistrate wanted Nicolo on a pike for what he did! Lucky for us, Lord Dracula intervened before both of our heads ended up on a platter.”

The Prince huffed in exasperation. “I merely had to point out that the crazed lunatic was also experimenting on other vampires. He was a menace and I did everyone a favor.”

Yusuf pointed to the smoking candlestick. “But you still taught a werewolf how to do magic. Isn’t that law in place so that no lycan becomes powerful enough to overthrow his masters?”

Leaning his head against his palm, Nicolo looked thoughtfully at Yusuf. “If I had not taught Sébastien how to control his powers, he would have inevitably destroyed himself. Besides, if he decides to rise up against me with violence, then I probably did something to deserve it.”

Shaking his head, Yusuf looked at both men with bewilderment. “Nicolo, you are the strangest vampire I have met and you two are the most unusual pair of friends in this world.”

That statement brought a wide smile to Nicolo’s beautiful face. But then a thoughtful look replaced the mirth in his eyes. He turned to Sébastien. “What is the current threat level?”

At the question, Sébastien’s laughing face also turned serious. It was his Captain expression. “Currently, the Ivalgio clan and the Mikasha group seem to have dropped their interest in Yusuf. The last reports of their attempts to smuggle in spies have been without any found. So the threat level is decreasing.” He looked at Yusuf and saw the hopeful look in the young lycan’s eyes. “But unfortunately, Merrick continues to scan our barrier periodically and speaks of the auction at times. So there are still risks.”

“In your assessment, would the city be too dangerous?” asked Nicolo.

“Hmm.” Sébastien paused and thought over the possibilities. “I think if Yusuf was not alone, then I think the city limits should be manageable. But going past the outer walls would not be prudent.” Sébastien looked at Yusuf apologetically. He knew how much the other werewolf wanted to be free of the limitations on his movements.

“I think that decides it then.” Nicolo got up from his seat and pointed his index and middle finger at the magic necklace that was tucked under Yusuf’s shirt. It flared with light and hummed in vibration. “Now you can travel through the city limits.”

Yusuf stared at Nicolo in shock. The vampire lord had indeed promised to continue assessing the danger level and adjust his movements accordingly. But it still surprised him that Nicolo was keeping his vows.

“Why now?” asked Yusuf.

Nicolo shrugged. “How else could friends sneak out of the castle for some fun?”

The significance of the gesture was not lost on Yusuf. These two men, who vampire high society had deemed they should not be friends, gladly broke the rules because of the affection and loyalty they felt for one another.

And now they were offering the same to him.

But no, thought Yusuf. They had already included him in their high esteem. In front of others, Nicolo and Sébastien played their role of powerful lord and stoic werewolf guardian without flaw. But when it was just Yusuf, they had already dropped that demeanor and showed their true selves.

He was already accepted. And the lone wolf in him howled with joy.

Yusuf grinned. “So what kind of hijinks do you two get into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts:
> 
> 1\. I have never written a vampire and werewolf fic before but I did watch a lot of Underworld movies back in the old days. I had such a crush on Kate Beckinsale!
> 
> 2\. Did I make up a bunch of random magics and language for this fic? Yes I did!
> 
> 3\. Exasperated werewolf guardian Sébastien somehow became my fav character. He's had to put up with Nicolo being his weird self for a long time. Poor guy. 
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Hard Choices

Yusuf discovered that when you have two very eccentric immortals with time on their hands, it got very odd.

Most vampire nobles spent their time on hobbies like funding gladiatorial fights or an endless amount of opera. But Nicolo and Sébastien much preferred making outrageous dares and matching bets along with it. That first excursion into the city involved if either could sneak into a local bookstore and rearrange every books backward. The next morning, the bookshop owner woke up to his wife screaming about poltergeist activity.

And although Sébastien had cautioned Yusuf from traveling alone, he made solo excursions anyways. He also knew that whenever he strayed into the city, one of Sébastien’s lackey would follow him. It became an enjoyable game to see how long they could keep up before Yusuf would shake their tail. When he came back from his outing, he would see an exasperated Sébastien and give a saucy wink in return.

As for Nicolo, Yusuf’s feelings had become much more complicated. Over the course of six months, his assessment of the vampire Prince had changed drastically. He had started out being outright hostile to Nicolo. After all, what else was he expecting from a vampire lord who had purchased him from an auction? Then as the weeks and months passed, Nicolo had become a teacher and mentor. With the addition of Sébastien, the three of them had even become friends. For a werewolf who had spent the majority of his life on the run, it had been an indescribable experience.

But to further complicate matters, Yusuf’s feelings for Nicolo was definitely _not_ platonic. If he was honest with himself, it had never been so mundane. The throbbing pain he felt whenever the Prince was close had come immediately from their first meeting. Now, just the sight of the alluring vampire elicited a response akin to a deep longing.

Everything from his scent to the sound of his voice would send Yusuf into a headspin. In all his years, he had never felt this way before. His dreams were full of Nicolo and some of them had left him waking up with his manhood aching for attention. He felt ashamed that he would relieve himself while imagining Nicolo in the most compromising positions his mind could conjure up.

It didn’t help that the Prince himself would instigate situations that drove the young werewolf mad with need. He had a habit of sneaking up behind Yusuf and ever so gently running his fingertips over the thick tail before giving it a playful tug. Whenever Yusuf successfully read a difficult passage in a new language, Nicolo would praise him and envelop him in a tight hug. Then he would rub his face along Yusuf’s lightly bearded cheek as though a feline rubbing their scent to mark their territory.

The night before, they had made a bet to see if Nicolo and Yusuf could sneak into the Harbormaster’s office. There was a rumor that he had a secret cache of Fairy Rum hidden away. Unfortunately, before they could continue the search, the man in question came into the room. Nicolo and Yusuf quickly ducked into a closet and waited until the Harbormaster left.

They were in the small space no more than ten minutes and yet in that time, Yusuf probably imagined a dozen ways he wanted to ravish Nicolo. He could feel the Prince’s shallow breath by his neck and when he had whispered that the coast was clear, his lips had brushed softly over Yusuf’s ear. It had cost all of his willpower not to turn around and take Nicolo against the wall.

So the next day, Yusuf was hiding in one of the tallest towers and brooding. He was looking over the rampart and wondering what was so wrong with him that he was endlessly desiring a vampire. How had he gone from hating all of Nicolo’s kind to now being filled with such joy at the mere sight of him?

But he already knew that answer. It was because of Nicolo himself and the life that the Prince had created in this faraway corner of the world.

He was still deep in his thoughts when Sébastien found him. He took one look at Yusuf’s face and dragged him back down to the practice lot. The other werewolf soldiers laughed at the scene and cleared a space for them.

“I don’t see how this is going to improve my mood,” said Yusuf. He had quite a few friendly spars with the other lycans but this was the first time Sébastien had come to be his opponent. Yusuf didn’t want to sound too boastful, but so far he had not lost a single time.

Sébastien started stripping the purple jacket off his body. Werewolf fights, even a practice one, tended to get a bit bloody. No need to ruin perfectly good clothes when everyone knew the outcome. “You’ve been in a foul mood since yesterday. What happened?”

Yusuf also started removing his clothes so that they wouldn’t get shredded. “Nothing happened.”

The older werewolf was undoing his belt and then the buttons to his pants. Soon it joined the rest of his clothes on a pile on the ground. “Looks like I’m going to have to beat an honest answer out of you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” replied Yusuf with a savage grin on his face. Once he was fully naked, he stretched his muscles and raised both fists in front of his chest. “I’m going to make you regret this.” Then he leapt at Sébastien and tackled him to the ground.

The soldiers started cheering loudly while money started exchanging hands. The odds were surprisingly quite even. Sébastien had the experience but Yusuf was incredibly cunning. All the years of constant fighting had honed his senses and he could be vicious in a fight.

As they grappled for dominance, they traded kicks, punches, and claws in equal measure. But Sébastien managed to get the upper hand when he threw Yusuf over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. The crowd groaned in sympathy as Yusuf was pinned down under their captain’s elbow.

“Do you yield?” panted Sébastien.

Yusuf shook his head. “Never!”

Then to Sébastien’s surprise, Yusuf started shifting. His face elongated into a long snout and black fur started sprouting all over his body. His muscles bulged and a snarl came out between Yusuf’s fangs as they got longer. Once the transformation was complete, he threw Sébastien off him and stood up. In his wolfman form, Yusuf was easily seven feet tall.

The blonde werewolf laughed and started cracking his knuckles in gleeful anticipation. “So you want to take this to the next level? But if I win this, you’re going to tell me what is on your mind.”

The crowd started rustling in anticipation but also with a tinge of fear. They started backing up to give the sparring opponents more room. Yusuf wondered for a moment why the sudden change in the mood of the spectators.

He got his answer once Sébastien started shifting. His golden hair got longer as his bones and muscles stretched and popped into place. The fangs elongated until they looked like daggers and those eerie blue eyes started glowing in a demonic way. At the end of his changing, Sébastien stood easily two feet taller than Yusuf. He flexed his enormous claws and a ripple of motion went through his large muscles.

_“Oh Little Brother, I think you might have bitten off more than you can chew.”_

Yusuf heard the voice inside his mind. All werewolves communicated telepathically once they shifted into wolf or wolfman form. It was becoming obvious that Yusuf had made a grave miscalculation. In human form, the older lycan had been a few inches taller. But now in this hybrid form, Sébastien was the biggest werewolf Yusuf had ever seen.

But if Sébastien had more power, then Yusuf had speed on his side. He lunged at his opponent before Sébastien could react and sunk his teeth into the meatiest part of the shoulder. Sébastien howled in anger and grabbed the younger lycan to tear him off. Then he swiped at the black furred torso and left a trail of cuts that bled sluggishly in its wake.

To most mortal spectators, watching the two transformed werewolves fight would have looked horrific. But in their current state, an injury healed almost instantly through their incredible regenerative ability. Even the bite that Yusuf had delivered to Sébastien’s shoulder was healed within a minute.

They continued to snarl and snap at each other as the fight dragged on. The crowd was getting even more restless because this was the longest sparring match they had seen against their captain. No one else in the Genova army had lasted this long and their respect for Yusuf grew.

But in the end, Sébastien’s experience and martial training won out. He successfully pinned Yusuf again and growled into his face.

_“I think it’s time we ended this little match, don’t you think? Take pity on this old man, Yusuf.”_

_“Old my ass! You played me, Sébastien!”_

Sébastien shrugged and pressed further down onto Yusuf’s windpipe. _“Always assess your enemies thoroughly, my young pup. If you had done some research ahead of time, you would have stayed in your human form. Now are we done? Because I fear you will pass out soon.”_

He was right. Black spots and stars had starting dancing in Yusuf’s vision from the lack of oxygen. He thumped his right fist into the ground in two quick movements to show that he was yielding. Sébastien stood up and started shifting back into his human form. Yusuf followed suit and they both drew large gulps of air as they recovered their strength. The spectators clapped and bets were settled as the match came to its conclusion.

“Damnit. How was I to know you were so freakishly huge,” grumbled Yusuf.

Sébastien laughed and walked toward a water dispenser. He started cleaning the dried blood off his body and Yusuf joined him. They both got dry and started getting dressed. “But I’m impressed. No other lycan has stood their ground against me that long after I shift.”

“So are you the strongest in Genova?” asked Yusuf.

Sébastien was tying the cords closed on his formal captain’s coat. “No. That would be Nicolo. In all our matches against each other, I have yet to win a single bout.”

Yusuf stared at the other man in shock. “Truly?”

“Don’t let his slim build fool you. Vampires are not about mass. They are inherently gifted with supernatural strength.” Then he pointed to the flag that flew by the watchtower. It showed a dragon that was holding two swords.

“The House of Genova traditionally fights with two longswords. A mortal would need both hands for just one of those blades but Nicolo can dual wield easily. Not to mention he can cast magic. Fighting Nicolo is like battling a meat grinder who can also blow you up with magic.” Sébastien grimaced slightly. “Last time we sparred, Nicolo took great joy in shaving chunks of my fur off on purpose. I looked like a naked mole.”

As the image came into his mind, Yusuf burst out laughing. “I think I would like to see that!”

Sébastien smiled. “I told you a good match would put you in a better state. Now come, tell me what fouled your mood so?”

With a sigh, the younger lycan pointed back up the tower. “Could we talk in private?”

They went back up the spot that Yusuf had been hiding out previously. Then he started pacing in the small space while he tried to formulate this words. Sébastien watched with amusement.

“This is about Nicolo, isn’t it?”

Yusuf’s head snapped up in surprise. “How did you know?”

The other man grinned rakishly. “I knew it. When you two came out of the Harbormaster’s office, you looked like a man dying of thirst who was just out of reach of water.” Sébastien leaned forward and whispered. “So how small was that closet that you were trapped in?”

Yusuf swallowed audibly. “Too small.”

Sébastien started rolling on the ground while laughing. Yusuf tried to kick him in the ribs. “I’m glad that you are enjoying my suffering. And why are you not scandalized that I am having such thoughts of a vampire?”

“Is it that scandalous? After all, we werewolves have to mate with human women to bear children. I have known of lycans having vampire lovers as well,” said Sébastien. He sat up straight and grinned. “Not to mention all the torrid affairs that happen at the Colosseum. Those high born vampires act all prudish but secretly they beg for a night with a werewolf gladiator.”

Yusuf arched one of his eyebrows in surprise. “You seem to know a lot about this topic. Were you at the Colosseum?”

Sébastien coughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Stories for another time. Don’t try to change the subject.” Then he pointed his finger at Yusuf as to emphasize his point. “If Nicolo being a vampire is what's stopping you from a night of fun, then get over it. I know your opinion of vampires is low, and with good reason, but it’s different in Genova. Judge Nicolo by his actions and not what he was born as. Because you know that he does the same for you.”

With his hands covering his face, Yusuf groaned. “I wish it was just wanting a night of fun. This would be easier if I was just looking for some sexual relief. But I-" He stopped and groaned again.

“But what?” asked Sébastien.

Yusuf sighed heavily. “My thoughts and dreams are constantly filled with Nicolo. Even at the auction house, I somehow felt his presence even before laying my eyes on him. At first, I was repulsed because the thought of desiring a vampire, especially a lord, was so repellent.”

The werewolf fidgeted with his hands in apprehension. “But now, I wait all day for the sun to go down because I miss everything about him. His voice. The ways he smells. And it’s even worse during the Full Moon. I can’t stop-" Yusuf suddenly ceased speaking as his face flushed with embarrassment. “I can’t stop imagining what it would be like to make him mine.”

Sébastien was silent for a few heavy moments. Then he looked down at Yusuf and his face grew serious. “Little brother, how old were you when you were separated from your family?”

Yusuf was taken aback by the question. “I was about 20 years old.”

The blonde werewolf gasped in shock. “By the Gods, you were an infant.”

“Hardly an infant. My body was full grown by then.”

Sébastien frowned and smacked the other werewolf on his head. “Your body was grown but they took you before you could learn all of our ways.” The older man rubbed his face. “If I had known you were this ignorant, I would have spoken to you sooner.”

“Spoken about what?” asked Yusuf.

The older lycan face’s was unreadable. “I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me with the first thought that comes into your mind. Don’t try to analyze. Understand?”

Yusuf nodded. “I do.”

“When you imagine being with Nicolo, what is the first thing you want to do?”

“Bite the back of his neck.” Yusuf had not hesitated in his answer.

Sébastien stared at Yusuf intently. “You sure?”

“Yes! And Nicolo has that habit of playing with his hair and I keep seeing his neck. It’s very distracting.”

A small gurgle of incredulous laughter came from Sébastien. He was trying to compose himself but the information he had just received from Yusuf was too amazing. 

“Yusuf, I’m not sure if I am the right person to tell you this, but from everything you have said, I can only draw one conclusion. You are in heat.”

“What?” Yusuf stared blankly at the other man. “In heat? But isn’t that when we find our destined mate?”

“Yes. And I have never heard of such a thing happening between a werewolf and a vampire but it seems Nicolo could be your mate. That is why you are feeling this way.”

This sounded absurd to Yusuf. A mate? His one true match to spend possibly all of eternity with? And it was a vampire? It sounded insane and he said so out loud. Sébastien laughed in response.

“I don’t know what you tell you, Little Brother. Everyone reacts to meeting their future mate in slightly different ways but the things you describe are right on point. The most telling is your urge to mark Nicolo.”

“Mark him?” asked Yusuf.

“Your need to bite him on the back of his neck. It’s hard to explain but, whatever magic or connection that binds us to our mate gets cemented after that act. I have no idea if it would work on a vampire though.” Sébastien pondered the theoretical possibilities and could not come up with a conclusion. “You should talk with Nicolo.”

Aghast, Yusuf recoiled at the thought. “Talk to him? No, that’s impossible.”

“Why?” asked Sébastien.

“Because he is a 7000 year old Pure Blood vampire Prince and I am a werewolf. There is no way this could be true. I must be mistaken in my thoughts.” He got up and started pacing again. “Sébastien, please do not mention this to Nicolo. I am sure this is just a passing fancy and I will get over it.”

Sébastien was quiet while he considered Yusuf’s request. After a few minutes, he answered. “I will keep this secret for you on one condition.”

“What would that be?”

“If Nicolo comes to you and says he feels the same way, you will be honest with him.”

Yusuf scoffed at such a thought. Nicolo was affectionate with him but he was that way with Sébastien as well. He made the promise easily because he thought there was no way that could be true.

Sébastien got up and started brushing the dust off his tail. “If I were you, I wouldn’t dismiss the idea of a bonded mate so easily. Not all of us are lucky to find them.”

“Have you found yours?” It was the first time that Sébastien had ever mentioned such a thing out loud.

The older lycan shook his head. “No, I have not found mine.” Then he looked off into the distance with a forlorn look. “Perhaps someday.”

********************

Nicolo was pacing in his bedroom when his looking glass started shimmering with a rainbow of colors.

He turned toward it with a wave of his hands and smiled when he saw the image. The three women and their ethereal beauty was almost too much for even a magical mirror to handle.

“And what do I owe the pleasure this evening?” asked Nicolo.

“Oh stop with the sarcasm, Nicky. I know you think we are nosy and intrusive.” The vampire woman with a cascade of intricate braids giggled as she teased Nicolo.

The man being lovingly mocked frowned into the mirror. “Stop calling me that, Nile. I don’t appreciate the childhood nickname you gave me.”

“But it is so adorable.” A woman with waist length hair as dark as night smiled indulgingly at Nicolo. “Now tell us of your progress with your beloved werewolf.” Quynh opened her feathered fan and waved it gently by her pale face.

Nicolo sighed. “Yusuf is not my beloved. We are friends and I am grateful that we are even that after the hellish life he had until now.”

Nile shook her head in disapproval. “Nicolo, you’ve been dreaming of that wolf pup for the last year. And you got so desperate in trying to decipher those dreams you had to ask us for help. Have you not told him?”

Nicolo rubbed his fingers between his eyes. He was starting to regret asking them for advice. “No, I have not told him. I spoke of a connection I felt with him but not much more. If I were to tell him that he has been in my dreams on and off for a year, he would surely think I am mad.”

He started pacing again. “And none of my research has shown any concrete reason why it was happening. I know we were theorizing it could be a bonding phenomenon but perhaps it was just wishful thinking on my end.”

The third woman scoffed at this statement. She was reclining against the plush cushions of the settee with a relaxed demeanor but she radiated power. She turned to the woman with the long black hair and asked a question. “Quynh, my love, would you be a dear and recite the most common traits of a werewolf finding his mate?”

“Of course, my darling Andromache.” Quynh lifted a finger in the air. “They dream of each other. The trigger that begins the dreams are different to each pair. It could be before or after they meet.”

She lifted another finger. “Their awareness of each other becomes hyper tuned. There was even a case where a werewolf was able to sense and find his mate from across the main continent.”

Another finger. “They are seized by a powerful urge to mate. The final act that seals the bond is a bite mark that is placed on the back of the neck. The magic that forms this contract is still not fully understood by vampire scholars. The most curious aspect is that a werewolf could bite someone on the correct location, but if they are not his destined mate, no mark will appear and no bond will be set.”

“Thank you but I already know all of this,” muttered Nicolo.

Andromache smirked and looked over him. “I would say that the first two symptoms are apparent in our dear Nicky. But I fear the third has not occurred.”

Nile shook her head and her beaded braids twinkled in the light. “No, I think not. His hair is much too immaculate to have been ravished.”

Quynh brought the fan up to her face in a show of faux horror. “Oh dear. Nicky must be suffering from so much sexual frustration. His destined mate is so close and yet he is trapped in a perpetual platonic state.”

All three women laughed as Nicolo buried his face in his hands. “I am so glad that my plight amuses you all.”

“Sweet one, you know we only tease because we want you to be happy,” said Quynh. “If you do not speak truthfully to him about your situation, how will you ever know?”

Nile frowned at Nicolo. “Please tell me you at least told him of the political implications of what you did? I heard Merrick is still incensed that you _stole_ what was meant to be _his_.” She bared her fangs in anger. “That disgusting troll could never curb his greed.”

“Yes, I have told him and have taken precautionary measures.”

Andromache lifted one perfect eyebrow in question. “Such as?”

Nicolo spoke of his agents abroad who were monitoring the movements of his enemies. How Sébastien and his werewolf regiment were guarding the castle and city with even more patrols and vigilance. They had already stopped multiple attempts of subterfuge. Then he described the magical protection placed on Yusuf against attacks and kidnapping.

At the description of the magical protections, Andromache started to look displeased. “If there is a location limiter so he cannot be removed by force, does it not also prevent him from moving past those barriers on his own?”

Nicolo hesitated and could not meet her direct gaze. “Yes. Currently it is set so that Yusuf cannot go past the city outer walls.”

Nile sighed and looked at the other three women and saw that they all shared the same thought. Then she turned and her face was gentle but firm with reproach. “Nicky. I know you want to protect him but this is not the way. By your own admission, he has suffered great injustice and your actions will cause him to resent you.”

Before Nicolo could protest, Quynh lifted her hand to stay his voice. “We know that you have good intentions. The possibility of him being hurt is without question if he were to be captured. I also know it is your nature to want to keep anything you cherish close to you.”

“Zealously guarding his treasure,” muttered Andromache. “Your father was the same way. Is it any wonder that your family sigil is a dragon?”

Quynh nudged her lover gently. “Andromache, be kind.”

Nile looked at Nicolo's stricken face and murmured a soft noise of comfort. “Nicky, I admire your protective instincts. It’s what has kept your kingdom safe for so long. But you can see our concern, yes? No matter your intentions, Yusuf is not a piece of treasure to be guarded. He has his own thoughts and desires.”

Nicolo was a mass of conflicting emotion. “I know what you say is true. But no security is perfect and I know what will happen to him if one of my enemies get a hold of him.” His whole body tensed at the thought. “And I didn’t even realize he was real until far too late and now that he is here I…”

The three vampire women watched as Nicolo’s face lit up in a way they had never seen before. “Even though he has been through so much hardship, Yusuf remains so kind. His experiences could have twisted him but he is still pure.” He looked up with soft glowing eyes. “And when he smiles at me, my heart sings with such joy I can barely contain it. All I want to do is hold him and be near him.” Then his face became sad and downcast. “If something were to happen to Yusuf, I don’t know what I would do. I think I would be so lost without him.”

Andromache nodded her head in understanding. “Nicolo, I’m not disagreeing with you about the possible negative outcomes. But you must not make the same mistake as Lord Dracula.”

His head snapped up in surprise at her words. “What do you mean?”

“I was there when the first lycan was born. If Lord Dracula had made a different decision, they would be standing beside us instead of this wretched half existence they are mired in.” She shook her head in frustration. “But everything was so different back then. Our numbers were few and the human threat was constant. Every time the sun went down, we dreaded waking up to our family made ash while asleep. I know he made the best choice he thought was necessary for our survival.”

She leaned forward and pierced him with her gaze. “But he was making his decision based on fear and now he despairs of all the other paths he could have taken.”

Nicolo was speechless. He still remembered the first time he had discovered the truth and the same horror that washed over him.

“Nicolo,” said Andromache. “Do not let fear rule you. It will be to your regret.”

********************

Nicolo was shaken to his core.

He knew that they were right. Yusuf had been patient with him but the Prince knew he couldn’t cloister him forever. The threat from Merrick was not gone but Nicolo always had enemies. If he wanted to mitigate all threats before he felt Yusuf could be safe, it would be a never ending task.

The werewolf had also been acting a bit jittery around him. Yusuf would flush red and mumble something before dashing off. Nicolo asked Sébastien if he had done something wrong to offend the young lycan but only got a mysterious smile as an answer.

There were times when Nicolo thought Yusuf might reciprocate his feelings. Nicolo would catch him staring at his lips when he thought the Prince wouldn’t notice. Whenever their hands accidently touched while working in the library, Yusuf looked like a jolt of electricity passed through him.

But Nicolo just wasn’t certain and after days of agonizing over it, he decided to go talk with Yusuf. Perhaps he would think Nicolo is crazy but at least he could confirm if the werewolf had any feelings for him.

He knew that Yusuf was in the library. It was a likely place but more than that, Nicolo could sense his presence there. With each passing month, Nicolo's awareness of the beautiful werewolf had increased. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Yusuf bent over a book.

Then he stopped and the smile slipped from Nicolo’s face. The air around Yusuf was heavy and filled with anger. When he looked up from the book, his expression was dark. Nicolo had not seen that look since the auction.

“Yusuf, what is wrong?”

The lycan slowly lifted the book he was reading and flipped it over so the cover was visible. Nicolo gasped when he saw it.

That particular book was currently banned by the Magistrate for the last several millennia. But luckily for Nicolo, he knew the author and had acquired a copy without too much trouble.

It was an origin story that spoke of how Lord Dracula had two children by his first human wife, a son and a daughter. The son was the first vampire that had been born to him. As for his daughter, she had been born a mortal like her mother. But when Lord Dracula's daughter became with child, she had given birth to the first werewolf.

“This book is written as a children’s book,” said Yusuf, his voice low and deliberate. “But the historical details, the way it’s written…I suspect that it is no mere fairy tale. Is this a true story?”

The vampire Prince stared at him for a moment before answering.

“Yes, the story is true. The author wrote it in the form of a children’s book to try and disguise her intent.” Nicolo came closer to Yusuf and touched the book protectively. “The Magistrate has ordered this particular book destroyed but I still retain a copy.”

This revelation rocked Yusuf. “But that would mean that we werewolves are also related to Lord Dracula!” He slammed his fist into the table and the impact left a dent in the wood. “This is not what is taught in the world! We’ve all been told that we were created to be guard dogs and slaves to the vampire lords!”

A pained look marred Nicolo’s face as he watched Yusuf burst out in righteous anger. “It’s because by teaching the vampires to hate and demean their cousins, they can keep holding on to the power.” He put a gentle hand on Yusuf's shoulder and tried to exude calm through the contact. “I too was taught to hate your people. But once I learned the truth, I saw the error of my ways.”

“Then why does he not tell the truth to everyone?” Yusuf clenched his fists in frustration. “Why are my people enslaved and tortured to perpetuate this lie? Why must they live in the mountains in secret or hide among humans?”

Shaking his head with sadness, the Prince spoke again with sorrow in his voice. “Because all of the vampire world has been built on this lie and to shine a light on it would mean dismantling all of it. Lord Dracula is powerful but if all the vampires rose up against him, even he would not be left unscathed.”

“Then what about you? Or this author?” Yusuf pointed to the book in frustration. “Why have you not spread the truth to the world without trying to disguise it?”

“Sometimes the truth in its nakedness can be hard to accept. That is why Andromache wrote this to try and subvert the common thinking from the shadows. As for me,” Nicolo stepped closer to Yusuf until they were almost touching. “Do you think so little of me that I would not wish to scream about this injustice from the highest tower? After all that you have seen of my kingdom, you still think that I do not care for the plight of your people?”

Yusuf met the Prince's fiery gaze with his own. “But I haven’t seen all of your kingdom. Only your city. Perhaps you don’t want me to see more because there is ugliness you wish to hide.”

The hurt that flashed over Nicolo's face made Yusuf burn with shame. He knew that Nicolo was not the villain here. But the werewolf was angry and lashing out indiscriminately. He shook his head as though trying to shake off his confusion and despair but it didn’t work.

“That was unfair of me,” said Yusuf. Then he stepped away from the Prince so he could breathe better. “I’m sorry but I need some time to think.”

“Yusuf, please-"

Before Nicolo could say anything more, Yusuf turned and ran out of the library. He quickly made his way through the hallways and burst into the castle grounds. All the servants stopped in surprise at his sudden appearance. Then they were taken aback even more when he changed into his wolf form and ran as fast he could away from the castle.

The streets and the people within them became a blur as the wolf nimbly navigated through the twists and turns. By this point, Yusuf had memorized every avenue and knew the quickest way to the outer walls. The guards standing by could do nothing as he streaked by them. But going through the open gate wasn’t the problem. It was what was beyond that would test him.

The further he got from the fortified walls, the more sluggish his legs got. The necklace around his neck flared to life and started slowing down his movements. Yusuf growled and dug his claws into the dirt to help propel him forward. The magic kept constricting his movements and he roared his frustration.

_I reject you, cursed thing! I reject you!_

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not go further away from the city. Finally, he collapsed in exhaustion and watched the dust settle around his body.

Then for the first time in months, he felt utterly alone again.

********************

Yusuf spent the next few days wandering the city.

He spotted Sébastien’s soldiers from afar and lost them in the crowd with ease. Yusuf did not have the patience to deal with them while he was burdened with his newfound knowledge.

What Yusuf really wanted to do was tear through the land while howling his fury. But since he couldn’t do that, he kept wandering the city to try and distract his mind. As he was weaving through the crowd at the Night Market, he bumped into a tall man and muttered an apology for his clumsiness.

“Alec?”

Yusuf stopped in his tracks and turned toward the stranger he had stumbled into. The other man was an older werewolf with light brown hair in a ponytail. He was dressed like a merchant traveler with sturdy boots and a full pack. He was staring at Yusuf as though he had seen a ghost.

“I’m sorry, sir, but did you just call me Alec?” asked Yusuf. His voice was trembling because that was the name of his long lost father.

The merchant werewolf nodded his head. “Yes I did. I’m sorry but you are the spitting image of my friend. But I was mistaken. My apologies.”

He started to turn away but Yusuf grabbed him by the elbow to stop him. “Wait, please! My father’s name is Alec! We were separated when I was still young. Do you know where he is?”

The other man stared at Yusuf in shock. “Are you…are you by any chance, Yusuf?”

A sob of relief broke out from his chest. He nodded over and over again as the older werewolf exclaimed in joy. “By all the Old Gods, this is a miracle!” exclaimed the merchant. “Your father and brothers never stopped looking for you! They would be overjoyed to see that you are safe and alive!”

“Please sir, where is my family now?”

“My name is Landry. You can drop the honorifics!”

Yusuf grinned. “Landry it is. Please tell me where I can find them?”

“The last time I saw them was two years ago in Highgard. It’s the country north of Genova past the mountains. They were living in a human village called Ravensly, working as blacksmiths.”

Yusuf had never been so happy in his life. He had dreamed of finding his family for years. He knew that there was no way his human mother could be alive but to know that his werewolf father and brothers were still living filled him with a surge of energy.

Landry pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his backpack. “Let me draw you a map so you can find them. I wish I could go with you but there is a ship to the Capitol that I have to board today. I’m so sorry.”

Shaking his head, Yusuf thanked Landry profusely. “You have nothing to apologize for. This is a dream come true for me.”

Landry hugged Yusuf one more time while wishing him safe travels. He also asked to pass on his greeting to Alec and a promise to visit. Yusuf waved him off as he boarded a ship to the main continent.

Then Yusuf raced back to the castle to see Nicolo.

********************

Sébastien watched as Nicolo twisted another letter opener into a useless chunk of metal.

Ever since Yusuf had run out of the castle, Nicolo had been distracted and not himself. He was going through the motions of his usual administrative duties but Sébastien knew his heart wasn’t in it. He had already stopped Nicolo from shredding several important documents that was meant to be signed and not disposed.

“He'll be back. He just needs some time to process everything,” said Sébastien.

Nicolo looked up from mess he had made on his desk and sighed. “I know it was a shock to him. I was going to tell him once he was fully acclimated and safe. I had forgotten that Andromache’s book was in the main library and not in my private collection.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose where a headache had settled in. “I just wish I could have informed him in a better manner.”

“It’s best to leave him be for now. Remember when you told me the truth? I was so angry I ran tearing through the forest for a week.” Then Sébastien winced when he realized Yusuf could not do that currently.

Nicolo laughed bitterly. “How quickly Andromache’s warning came to fruition.”

“You had good reasons for it. We foiled at least a dozen attempts on him in just the first three months,” replied Sébastien.

The Prince ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Yes, but he never wanted his movement restricted in the first place. I justified it by saying it was for his protection but…” Nicolo stopped and looked down in regret. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure he never left me.”

When Sébastien gave him a quizzical look at this statement, Nicolo flushed red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, old friend. I never said anything because I didn’t understand what was happening. To be honest, I still don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been having strange dreams for about a year about a werewolf. When it started getting more frequent, I asked Andromache, Quynh, and Nile for help deciphering them. But before I could figure it out, I was at that blasted auction that Guild Master Keane forced me into.” Nicolo shook his head at the memory. “And there he was. Yusuf was the werewolf that had been haunting my dreams.”

Sébastien froze. He stared at Nicolo with his jaw slightly open. “Nicolo, if you’ve been dreaming of Yusuf then-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Yusuf was standing there, panting and out of breath. Nicolo stood up from his chair so fast that it almost toppled over.

“Yusuf! Are you all right?” asked Nicolo, his voice panicked.

He had ran non-stop from the Night Market to Nicolo's study. Yusuf didn’t want to waste any time in delivering the news. He told both Sébastien and Nicolo of his encounter with Landry in the city. How he had mistaken Yusuf for his father and revealed their current location.

“Do you know what this means?” asked Yusuf excitedly. “I can see my family again!”

But instead of the joy that he had expected from Sébastien and Nicolo, they looked at each other with trepidation.

“Do you doubt my words?” asked Yusuf.

“No, of course not,” said Sébastien. “It’s just that it seems too convenient. And suspicious.”

Yusuf growled low in his throat. “He knew my father's name and my brothers. He recognized me as well!”

Sébastien opened his mouth to speak his doubts but Nicolo cut him off. “Sébastien, I wish to speak to Yusuf alone.”

At his tone, Sébastien’s professional demeanor snapped into place. He knew a command when he heard one. “Of course, my Lord.” He turned and left the room.

After Sébastien left, Nicolo came around his desk to stand in front of Yusuf. “I owe you an apology.”

The lycan’s head snapped up in surprise. “For what?”

Nicolo’s face was sad and full of regret. “I had good intentions but I knew you felt stifled under my overprotective nature. And I wasn’t trying to keep your origins a secret. I was just trying to find the right time.” He gently took Yusuf's hands and held them. “I hope you will forgive me someday.”

Yusuf looked down at their joined hands and gripped Nicolo's hands tighter. “Nicolo, I know the last few days have been turbulent but I am not a fool.” He looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes gazing back. “You have done something for me that I thought was impossible. My time here in Genova has been the happiest I have had since I was taken from my family. And I am so grateful.”

The werewolf took a big breath to try to lighten the tightness in his chest. “But that's why I have to go find them. They’ve been looking for me and I am finally free to look in return. You understand, yes?”

Nicolo nodded. “I do.”

The Prince moved back to his desk and started retrieving items from various drawers. Then he wrote a note and grabbed a small bag to put everything inside. He brought it to Yusuf and pressed it into his hand.

“I’m giving you a seal that shows you are a citizen of Genova. There is also my personal one that will allow you to access any banks or Guildhalls and let you to pass through checkpoints undisturbed. I have also written instructions for the Quartermaster to supply you with everything you need. Even on a horse, it will probably take you a month to get to Ravensly.”

Then Nicolo placed his hands on the necklace and a light shone from it. As he gently caressed the cool metal, his hand lingered on Yusuf’s warm chest. He could feel the lycan's heart beating hard under his palm.

“I’ve left the protection spells in place but you are now able to go anywhere you like. Outside of Genova will be more dangerous but you are more aware than most. Please stay safe.”

Yusuf nodded. “I will.”

They both fell silent. The lump in Yusuf's throat was so large he could barely swallow. All his senses were screaming that he should not be leaving but his head was overruling his instincts. The thought of being apart from Nicolo was so painful but he could not give up on seeing his family.

“Nicolo…thank you for everything,” said Yusuf.

Nicolo’s eyes were a stormy gray with turbulent streaks of green. “Anything for you, my dear heart.”

Then he leaned close and kissed Yusuf. It caught the werewolf by surprise so he froze for a second. Nicolo’s lips were even softer than he had imagined. But before Yusuf could reciprocate, Nicolo had already pulled away.

“Take care, Yusuf"

Then the Prince swiftly left the room before he could beg Yusuf not to go. Sébastien was standing guard outside of the door. When Nicolo left the hallway, he followed him.

“Nicolo, are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Sébastien.

Nicolo kept walking. He got to the stairwell that would take him to the highest tower and started climbing. Sébastien was keeping up but just barely. When the vampire got to the final landing, he opened the door and stepped out into the moonlit night. The whole of his kingdom stretched out before him. He saw the road that led away from the main castle gates. It was the road that would take Yusuf away from him.

“Nicolo.” Sébastien stepped closer to his Prince. “I don’t know for sure but I have reasons to think you and Yusuf might be destined mates. I’ve never heard of such a thing between vampires and werewolves but Yusuf told me he had been dreaming of you. Just like you did of him. It’s not right that you two should separate like this.”

A bitter laugh came from Nicolo at this revelation. “Then our bond must not be very strong. Whatever providence that rules over werewolf fates probably thought this would be a fun diversion.”

Sébastien grew alarmed at how grim and despondent Nicolo sounded. In all the years of their friendship, he had never seen Nicolo so low. “Nicolo, I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him. To feel the pull of his mate and it was to a vampire? I’m sure it must have been confusing and he fought against his instincts.”

The Prince laughed bitterly again. “Yes! He must have been horrified that destiny was pulling him to me, a vampire! If I was in his position with his past, I would probably leave too!”

Nicolo brought his palms up to cover his eyes as the tears fell. He thought that in his 7000 years he knew what loneliness felt like but nothing had prepared him for the weight of his grief. When Sébastien made a motion to come closer, he turned his back to him.

“Please leave me,” begged Nicolo. “I know you care but I wish to be alone right now.”

Sébastien nodded and then complied with Nicolo's wishes. As for Nicolo, he continued to stay up in the tower as the moon and stars shone the landscape bright with their beauty.

Then Nicolo saw him. A lone figure on a horse as it traveled north along the main road. Nicolo didn’t doubt who it was. No matter how dark or far, he would recognize that beloved shape.

_Goodbye, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of werewolves getting naked to have friendly matches...I mean, why waste the money on ruined clothes? 
> 
> Yusuf goes through a freaking roller coaster of emotions here. I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> And did I drop a possible hint for Sébastien finding a bonded mate someday? *whistles* Maybeeeeee....
> 
> Andromache, Quynh, and Nile are The Older Sisters From Hell but you love them so freaking much. They are ruthless in teasing Nicolo. Between them and Sébastien, he can't get a break.
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Let me know if you have any questions!


	3. What the Soul Knows

When Nicolo had said it would take a month to get to Ravensly, he had been generous in his estimation.

After the Quartermaster had equipped him with everything he needed, Yusuf had left immediately. He had considered saying goodbye to everyone but it would have taken too long. It would also have been too painful.

He tried to tell himself that he would be back to Genova in no time at all. After he found his family, he would convince them to relocate. But the truth was Yusuf didn’t know what to expect. Werewolves lived in a variety of conditions and he had no idea if his father and brothers would be keen on a move.

During his time studying in Genova, Yusuf learned the state of his people across the continents. Many lived in hidden mountain strongholds or deep in foreboding forests. Some lived with humans in a symbiotic relationship against a common foe of raiding vampires. There were even mercenary werewolves who applied their trade along with merchants such as Landry. Some even entered into contracts in the Colosseum for fame and glory.

But the vast amount of werewolves you saw, especially in the cities, were servants to vampire nobility. Some were under contract but many had been taken from villages and enslaved. For most vampire lords, coin was not a defense against betrayal. If they were going to put their safety on the line while the sun was up, they desired total obedience.

The obvious exception was Genova. But there were other countries that treated its lycan citizens with dignity. The nation of Highgard that Yusuf was traveling to was a human kingdom and it had a peace agreement with Nicolo’s country. Most of the werewolves who lived in Highgard still lived in their own villages but it was not uncommon for a town to have both species.

And after almost two months of travel, Yusuf finally arrived in Ravensly. It had not been easy. The further he got from Nicolo, the worse his dreams had become. It came more frequently and in much more vivid details. He would wake up sobbing Nicolo’s name and realize that instead of being in the castle, he was in his makeshift campsite. Every day he questioned himself and his decision to leave. He missed Nicolo like the way you needed air while drowning. But his singular goal of finding his family was driving him ahead.

Yusuf started by asking people in the market about a group of werewolf blacksmiths. The human villagers had either avoided him since he was a stranger or denied knowing any information. After two hours of frustration, he finally got a break with an old man at a dry goods store.

“Werewolf blacksmiths? I think there was a trio of them in the outskirts of the town. You want to head up north another five miles,” said the store owner.

Yusuf bowed his thanks and kept moving along the road. Soon he saw a road leading to a small farmhouse closer to the forest. He could see a chimney with smoke coming out from a side building that looked to be a smithy. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight and he ran down the road.

Once he was in front of the house, he called out to his father and brothers. He ran to the smithy to see if they were working but he found no one. The house also looked like it had not been lived in for a long time. Suddenly Yusuf was reminded of the suspicion that Sébastien had that the news about his family reappearing was too convenient.

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?”

Yusuf whirled around at the familiar voice. Standing in front of him was Landry and four other werewolves. The merchant was no longer dressed like a traveler and his expression was not friendly. Yusuf cursed under his breath and warily looked at his opponents. He was outnumbered but that wasn’t new. Whenever he had been cornered, he had always been alone.

“So I am guessing that story you fed me about my family was a lie?” asked Yusuf. He quietly dropped his pack so that his arms would be free.

“It wasn’t a total lie. We did some research to find out about your family and they did look for you. As for where they are now, who knows?” Landry smirked and motioned at his fellow ambushers. They fanned out to surround Yusuf in a circle. “But unlucky for you, Lord Merrick wishes to use you for a certain purpose. We were waiting for the right time and then I saw you stumbling through the city like a lost sheep. You were so desperate for news that I barely had to convince you!”

The anger that washed over Yusuf was hard to articulate. Not only had this Lord Merrick deceived him by feeding him false hope but it had also driven him to leave behind Nicolo. But it was nothing compared to the anger he felt at himself. Sébastien had warned him but he had not listened.

“And what business would Merrick have with me? And why would you be helping him?” demanded Yusuf.

Landry shrugged nonchalantly. “He’s had a grudge against Prince Nicolo for ages but he could never manage to get the upper hand. Then you show up and Merrick saw an opportunity. As for why I am helping him…” Landry pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal a portion of his chest. There was an obedience mark etched in blood. “Lord Merrick does not believe in free will. So it’s either we bring you back or it’s my neck on the line. Guess which one I’m choosing?”

The other werewolves snickered. Yusuf assumed that the other ones were similarly stymied by magic. “So what now? And do you really think I will go willingly?”

“I didn’t think you would but it doesn’t matter because you showing up in Ravensly was the signal to start the attack.”

That news shocked Yusuf. “Attack?”

“Indeed. I’m afraid your Prince has a lot of enemies. Lord Merrick managed to bribe a Guild Master to provide teleportation access to Genova and as we speak, they are funneling troops into the castle ground.” Landry pointed at Yusuf. “But we were instructed to bring you back as insurance. After all, one does not simply attack Prince Nicolo di Genova without contingency.”

Yusuf felt the surge of panic threatening to overwhelm him. This was terrible news. The Guild _existed_ so that teleportation and other logistical methods were regulated properly. That a vampire lord managed to bribe a Guild Master and dump his army on another lord's castle was the height of arrogance and insanity. But even worse, the sun was still up. That meant that Nicolo was doubly vulnerable.

As Landry flexed his clawed hands, he shook his head in disbelief. “I still don’t see why you’re such a big deal. You’re easy on the eyes but nothing worth a Prince like Nicolo to starve himself for.”

“What?” growled Yusuf.

One of the other werewolves laughed unpleasantly. “Haven’t you heard? The rumor in the city is that Prince Nicolo fell in love with some common werewolf. And now that he left, Nicolo is just a shell of a man. No sleep. No blood. Prime pickings for Lord Merrick to come and destroy-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Yusuf struck and tore out his throat. The assailant grabbed at his neck as blood gushed out from where his vocal chords used to be. Then Yusuf struck again and imbedded his hand into the chest to crush his heart. The dead werewolf fell lifeless to the ground as Yusuf turned to attack the others.

The other four werewolves had been struck dumb for a moment at the speed in which Yusuf had killed their cohort. But they quickly recovered and attacked as a group. Yusuf snarled in fury and struck out with deadly accuracy.

One of the perks of living with a bunch of werewolf soldiers had been an endless supply of practice partners. This group of henchmen couldn’t hold a candle to the discipline and skill that Sébastien’s men displayed every day. With an efficiency that would have pleased his friend, Yusuf dispatched the goons until just Landry was left.

Yusuf's golden eyes were bright with rage. He slowly approached Landry as the other werewolf tried to stumble back in terror. All bravado and arrogance had dissipated when he saw how easily Yusuf had killed the others.

“Your master should have sent more henchmen if he wanted me as a hostage,” growled Yusuf. “I didn’t even have to shift to take you lot out of your misery.”

Landry fell backwards as he tried to get away from Yusuf. “Please don’t kill me yet. I can help you.”

“That’s a pretty empty promise considering your life is forfeit once your failure is known.”

“Yes but at least I can stick it to that bastard Merrick before I die.” Landry was panting to draw breath into his lungs. “I have a teleportation key with me. That was how I was to bring you back. It will take you straight to Genova and the castle grounds.”

Yusuf frowned at this information. “Why would you want to help me now?”

A slightly unhinged sound came out from Landry. “You know we were doomed the moment these blood curses were placed on us. I saw how quickly you took out my pack. It’s more mercy than we deserve for all the hateful things Merrick has made us do.”

The older werewolf dug inside his shirt and brought out a talisman that glowed faintly with magical power. “Now go and help your Prince.”

Slowly, Yusuf bent over and took the item. Then he hesitated as he looked down at the other lycan.

“Don’t get mushy on me now, young one. You’re doing me a favor. Now, let me rejoin my pack,” said Landry.

Yusuf gripped the talisman tight in his left hand. Then with his right, he took Landry’s head clean off his shoulders. He closed his eyes in grief as he heard it hit the ground. Then he looked down at the talisman and pressed the center to activate it.

_I’m coming, Nicolo._

********************

When Yusuf finally materialized into the air, he was surrounded by chaos.

The first thing he noticed was the barrier that surrounded the castle grounds. It was a translucent blue color that pulsed and crackled in different places. He could see the city guards and other werewolf units that were trapped outside of the bubble. They had a battering ram that struck the magical wall but it did nothing. So the hope of any outside assistance was no longer there. That left just the House Guards and soldiers already stationed inside the castle when Merrick and his men had dealt the first attack.

The next thing he noticed was the giant portal that was swirling in the middle of the courtyard. He had never seen one before but he had heard stories. It was an ancient magic that had been created by Lord Dracula in their battle against the humans over ten millennia ago. It had allowed for him to move his armies swiftly across the continent and bring terror among his enemies. Once a modicum of peace and stability had come to the vampire nations, the teleportation spell was strictly monitored and only to be used under the highest protocol.

But Merrick had managed to circumvent those rules and was using it to pour his soldiers into the Genova ancestral home. The good news was that the portal itself was only large enough for four people to stand side by side. The bad news was that they had no idea how many soldiers Merrick was sending in while their numbers were definitely finite.

Yusuf heard a loud roar that echoed across the battleground. He saw a giant golden werewolf on his hind legs as he smashed the invaders under his feet. The sight of Sébastien laying waste to the invaders with total impunity made Yusuf glad that the veteran warrior had been taking it easy on him during their practice match. He ran toward the group of purple clad soldiers that was trying to hold back the intruders.

_Sébastien!_

The large werewolf turned for just a second. Even with his wolf features, the look of surprise was evident.

_Yusuf? How did you get here?_

An enemy soldier clad in red tried to stab Sébastien with a spear and the lycan grabbed it out of the air and snapped it in two. Then he smacked him so hard with the back of his hand that the soldier flew away about ten feet.

_Never mind! I don’t have time for a chat! Go and help Nicolo! He’s pinned down inside the lowest level of the castle because of the sun! I can’t leave here or we will be overwhelmed!_

Yusuf saw more enemies, a mixture of werewolves and humans, come out of the portal. _But what about you?_

Sébastien snarled as he tore into another enemy unit. _I will be fine! I have my men with me! But Nicolo is alone and he can’t use large magic in the crypt in case he brings the whole castle down on himself! Now go!_

Yusuf turned and ran. He tried to dodge as much of the mayhem as possible but it was inevitable that he got caught in skirmishes. It looked like when the portal initially opened, it had caught everyone off guard. Some of the invaders had made it into the castle to attack Nicolo before Sébastien had stationed himself at the mouth of the portal to try and stem the tide.

As he ran through the castle grounds, Yusuf could feel the pull of the vampire Prince in his mind. The last two months of being apart had intensified his awareness. Even with all the bodies writhing in combat all around him, Yusuf could smell Nicolo deep within underground. It was sweet and intoxicating. His inner wolf was howling at him to get to Nicolo as soon as possible.

When he approached the stairwell going down to the crypts, he could hear the growls and screams of werewolf combatants blocking his way. Luckily for him, they weren’t expecting a surprise attack from behind. It gave Yusuf ample time to shift to his hybrid form and start tearing into their ranks. The enemy started howling in shock and then rage. But the corridor was narrow enough that it made turning around harder for them.

Yusuf wasn’t sure how long it took but he made steady progress down to the lowest levels. The piles of bodies he left behind would hopefully serve as a deterrent but he doubted it. If his experience with Landry had taught him something, it was that Merrick had no respect for the life of others.

As he got closer to the crypts where Nicolo's refuge from the sun was situated, the smell of the vampire got stronger. It was so intense that Yusuf almost stumbled. As he rounded the corner, he heard the dying screech of a werewolf and a wet slapping sound as it fell dead to the floor.

And there was Nicolo, surrounded by at least 20 enemy combatants.

He was holding a longsword in each hand and the werewolves were trying to stay out of his range. Whenever one of them got too close, they paid the price with a slashed wound or a lost limb. The lycans also had some singe marks from Nicolo's Lesser Magic spells. But Yusuf knew that wouldn’t do the trick against their hyper regeneration. One of the reasons that it was so rare for werewolves to be magic users was because they were born with resistance against it.

Before they could notice, Yusuf charged the werewolf closest to him. It yelped in shock as Yusuf’s fangs pierced his neck and crushed his throat. Then he quickly moved on to his next prey as the pack was disoriented from the ambush.

Nicolo took advantage of the confusion and started slashing his way through the throng of enemies. His swords flashed like streaks of silver as it cut through the screaming lycan bodies. When Sébastien had said that fighting Nicolo was like going up against a meat grinder, he had not been jesting. No werewolf could recover from this level of dismemberment.

Between the two of them, they managed to clear the room of all enemies. They were both breathing hard from their exertion and covered in blood and viscera. Nicolo stared at the black werewolf and his voice was trembling with disbelief.

“Yusuf? How…how did you get here?”

Yusuf shifted back into his human form. Nicolo flushed at the sight of his naked body and tried to look away respectfully. But Yusuf didn’t care about the state of his undress and quickly closed the distance between them. He enveloped Nicolo in his arms and buried his nose into the dark hair. The two longswords clattered loudly as they fell from Nicolo's limp fingers. Then he wound his arms around Yusuf and returned the desperate embrace.

As they held each other, the tension and stress of the last two months of separation melted away in an instance. Every day that he had taken himself farther away from Nicolo had been torture for Yusuf. Now he wondered again why he had put himself through such a trial. He looked at Nicolo's beloved face and was alarmed at what he saw.

Even in the dim of the crypts, Nicolo's face was too pale. There were dark circles under his eyes like bruises and his hair was limp and disheveled. Yusuf cradled that dear face gently in his hands.

“Did you dream of me?” asked Yusuf.

Nicolo nodded weakly. “Everyday. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I saw was you. But then I would wake up and you wouldn’t be there.” Tears started sliding down Nicolo's cheeks. “I couldn’t bare to sleep anymore.”

A sob came out from Yusuf as he leaned his forehead against Nicolo's. “I was a fool. I should never have left you.”

Nicolo leaned into Yusuf even closer. “But you had to find your family. I understand why you left even though I thought I would die from missing you.”

The werewolf shook his head in despair. “No, I should have listened to Sébastien’s warnings. It was a trap set up by Merrick. He meant to separate us and use me as a hostage. His servants told me that he also bribed a Guild Master for a teleport portal.”

At the mention of Merrick's name, Nicolo bared his fangs in anger. “That explains so much. I would bet money it was Guild Master Keane who had provided the permissions needed for the portals.”

“Wasn’t he the one that forced you to attend my auction?” asked Yusuf. “What does he have against you?”

Nicolo grimaced in annoyance. “He had an interest in me but I turned him down. I guess Keane doesn’t know how to accept rejection.”

Yusuf chuckled. “Well at least he has good taste.”

Nicolo smiled at this compliment. Then his face turned serious. “Yusuf, you’re in great danger here. I can’t leave the crypt until the sun goes down but you can. This is a death trap.”

Gripping Nicolo's hands tightly, Yusuf shook his head. “No, I will never leave you again. We will make our stand here until the sun comes down. Then we can join Sébastien on top. Can you close the portal?”

“Yes, I can. I’ll need a few minutes but I should be able to,” replied Nicolo.

“Excellent.” Then Yusuf took Nicolo's face in his hands again and kissed him.

This was nothing like the chaste kiss that Nicolo had given him in the study before his departure. Yusuf poured all of his longing and desire into the kiss, hoping that the Prince knew how much he had been missed. How much Yusuf wanted to hold him and never let him go.

A small moan came from Nicolo as Yusuf’s tongue dipped again and again into his mouth. The last two months had felt like an eternity without Yusuf. He wound his fingers through the werewolf’s soft curly hair and kissed back like a starving man tasting his first morsel of food.

Then a howl echoed down the stairwell to let them know the battle was not finished. They both reluctantly pulled apart and stared at each other with softly glowing eyes.

“When we are done getting rid of these invaders, you and I have a lot to talk about,” said Yusuf.

A familiar grin spread across Nicolo’s wet lips. “Just talk?”

“Much more than that,” promised Yusuf. Nicolo shivered in anticipation at his words.

Yusuf picked up the longswords and placed them back into Nicolo’s hands. “Are you ready?”

“Always.”

The werewolf laughed and shifted back to his hybrid form. Then they took up their defensive positions to cover each other's flanks.

_Shall we wreak a little mayhem?_

Nicolo’s eyes glowed a bright green as the first of the attackers came around the corner. _It would be my pleasure._

Yusuf howled and threw himself at the enemy.

********************

Yusuf wasn’t sure how long they had been fighting inside the crypt.

The bodies of their enemies were piled up in a corner of the main room to give them more fighting space. Luckily they came in waves so it gave them a chance to catch a breath and rest. The only worrisome fact was that with each new assailants that showed up, it was with a fear that Sébastien and his men had fallen.

Then suddenly, Nicolo looked up as though something was calling to him. Yusuf tipped his head to the side in question. “What is it?”

“The sun is going down,” said Nicolo.

Yusuf got up immediately from the ground and sent out his senses to detect any change. He couldn’t feel it this deep underground but if Nicolo felt it, then it must be true.

“How much longer?”

Nicolo closed his eyes to concentrate. “About 15 minutes.”

“Finally!” Yusuf had been feeling exhausted but this news had invigorated him. Once the sun was down, they can both go up top and re-energize. The thought of moonlight filling him with new vigor was a relief.

“Let’s make our way up,” said Nicolo.

They both started climbing the steps upward. A few stragglers attempted to stop them but they were no match. As they made it almost to ground level, the sun finally dipped below the horizon. A cacophony of howls broke out from the Genova force at the anticipation of their Prince.

And they were not disappointed. Once Nicolo broke through the threshold of the main doors, he blasted the enemies with magic that blew them into smithereens. He would point his sword at a group of invaders and lightning would travel down the blade to paralyze them. Then just as swiftly, the swords would swing and bodies fell like rag dolls.

Yusuf was frozen for a moment in amazement. To his eyes, Nicolo looked like an Angel of Death that had come from above to lay waste to these interlopers. He saw the Genova soldiers cheer as their Prince came to their aid.

They certainly needed it. Since Yusuf and Nicolo had been confined in the crypt, the House Guards and soldiers had taken the brunt of the attacks. There was dead bodies everywhere, some in the purple of the House of Genova and some in the red of Merrick’s colors. It was a miracle that they had lasted this long after probably hours of continual assault.

_I see you two decided to join the party. About time._

Yusuf heard Sébastien’s tired voice and smiled at the older werewolf. The giant beast of a lycan was still standing by the open portal. He was covered in wounds but they were slowly healing as he continued to stand his ground. Periodically, he would cast a magic that would burst an enemy into a ball of flames.

_Sébastien. Yusuf. I need ten minutes to shut down this portal. Can you guard me while I do this?_

Both werewolves nodded in acknowledgement. Sébastien pulled back slightly from the front to stand by Nicolo. He cut a swath through another group of invaders to give Nicolo the space he needed. Yusuf joined them and stood on the other side of the Prince.

The vampire Prince drove both of his longswords into the ground beside him. Then he closed his eyes while he started bending mana in a way that was much more complex than Yusuf had ever seen. Whatever magic that was anchoring the portal in place was slowly getting unraveled by Nicolo.

But it also left him completely vulnerable. It took all of Nicolo's concentration to undo the magic portal. Sébastien and Yusuf worked in unison to make sure no one could interrupt.

Then a high pitched sound that only werewolf senses could detect started emanating from the portal. It started to twist with a sickening orange light that blasted out from the opening. It caught Sébastien directly and blew him away from Nicolo. Then as Yusuf was trying to recover, he saw three figures step on to the castle ground.

If the sun was down so Nicolo could join the fray, that was also the same for Merrick’s side. The three vampire thaumaturges slowly raised their hands to gather mana for attacking Nicolo.

For a split second, it felt like time had stopped for Yusuf. Nicolo still had his eyes closed and was standing defenseless. Sébastien and the other soldiers were magically stunned and too far away to intervene. His panicked brain was desperately seeking a way to protect his mate.

Nicolo. His mate.

Then an image of Sébastien in the library from months ago floated into his mind's eye. An unfamiliar word followed by the lighting of a candle. And something clicked into place. Yusuf pointed at the thaumaturges and said a single word.

_Enfalna._

A wall of flames rose up in front of Nicolo. The enemy vampires hissed in alarm as the flames started consuming their robes and burning their flesh. They screamed in pain as the fire could not be extinguished by their magical arts.

Nicolo's eyes snapped open and his eyes were glowing a bright searing white. Then he made a slashing movement with his right hand and the shrieking vampires were pushed into the portal. With a sound like a thunderclap, the magic opening closed on itself and disappeared.

His chest heaving with pain, Nicolo turned to Yusuf with wide eyes. Yusuf returned the gaze with just as much bewilderment.

“Did you just cast magic?” asked Nicolo.

The werewolf shrugged and then nodded. _I think so?_

Then before he could wonder how he had done it, Yusuf promptly blacked out and toppled to the ground.

********************

When Yusuf finally woke up, it was to a room smelling of medicine and clean sheets.

“Took you a while to wake up.”

He turned his head to the side and saw Sébastien sitting by the bed. He was back in his human form and dressed in his purple captain’s coat. A huge smile graced the blonde werewolf as Yusuf blinked in confusion.

Suddenly the memories rushed back to Yusuf and he bolted up from his bed in a panic. “Where is Nicolo? What happened?”

“Easy, easy. Just relax, Little Brother. Everything is fine. You’ve been asleep for two days.” Sébastien brought over a tray of food. “Do you think you can eat a bit?”

At the sight of the food, Yusuf realized how hungry he was. He took the tray and started devouring everything on the plates. Sébastien chuckled at how ravenously he ate the food.

“Guessing you were hungry.”

Yusuf took a gulp of water. “You have no idea.”

“I get famished too after using a lot of magic. Although in your case, I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

The hand holding the spoon stopped midair. Yusuf looked at Sébastien in shock. “So I didn’t dream that.”

“Certainly not. I don’t think I will forget the sight of that wall of flame for the rest of my life.” Sébastien leaned forward. “How did you do it?”

“I’m not really sure,” said Yusuf. He shook his head at the memory. “I saw Nicolo about to be attacked and I panicked. Then I remembered how you lit that candle in the library.”

A look of shock came over Sébastien’s face. “But that was months ago! And no one has taught you anything!”

Yusuf shrugged as he tore into a loaf of bread. “I honestly don’t know what to make of it myself. But whatever divine reason it happened, I’m glad it did.” He chewed thoughtfully as another idea struck him. “If anything, I’m more shocked that I _can_ cast magic. I thought it was supposed to be rare?”

“Yusuf, between you probably being a mate to a vampire and bending mana, you are not a common werewolf. Rare seems to describe you to perfection,” said Sébastien.

The rest of the meal was finished quickly and Sébastien suggested that Yusuf get cleaned up to feel better. They had tried their best to wash him of all the blood and gore but it had been challenging while he was unconscious. Once Yusuf was done cleaning, he did indeed feel a lot better.

When he came out of the bath and started drying his hair, he saw a note left on the bedside table.

_I have instructed all the servants to not enter the main tower. Have fun!_

Yusuf flushed red at this missive. He couldn’t deny that the thought of Nicolo was consuming him. He had done his best to look normal in front of Sébastien and eat the offered food but what he had truly hungered for was his mate.

Mate. He kept rolling the word around in his mind. He didn’t question it now. Yusuf didn’t understand how this was possible but he no longer had any doubts. When he thought of Nicolo, his soul sang with pure joy. And now he was able to seek him out.

He stepped out into the hallway and lifted his nose to smell the air. The sweet smell that swirled around his beloved was from up above. That meant Nicolo‘s upstairs bedroom. Even though he had the underground crypt for the safest sleep during the day, Nicolo usually preferred his windowless bedroom higher up in the castle tower. He said it made him feel less like a zombie.

With an excitement that he had not ever felt before, Yusuf followed the scent while climbing the stairs. Soon, he was standing by the closed door to the bedroom. As he was about to knock, the door opened and Nicolo stood there.

Yusuf froze in surprise. All of the words that he thought of saying as he climbed the stairs was stuck in his throat. When Nicolo stepped back to let him in, he silently entered and heard the door click closed behind him.

Nicolo walked past Yusuf to the desk that took up a large space in the corner. He picked up something from it and fidgeted before quickly putting it back down. Yusuf’s eyes roamed through the whole room and it landed solidly on the massive four poster bed. He gulped and then faced Nicolo as they both felt the electric charge in the air between them.

Then Nicolo spoke up in concern. “How are you feeling?”

Yusuf smiled in reassurance. “I feel great. Sébastien was surprised that I managed to live through my magic trick.”

The Prince shook his head in disbelief. “I must admit I am surprised too. I had no idea that you would be capable of that. We must teach you proper control or it will end up very badly for you.”

The werewolf slowly walked toward Nicolo. When he was in front of the Prince, Yusuf took his hands into his own. “But I will have you to teach me, yes?”

“Of course! That is if you still wish to stay,” said Nicolo. His face looked torn with conflicting emotions. “I know it was a trap set up by Merrick but I am sure your family must be out there somewhere. I understand if you wish to continue your search.”

Gently, Yusuf framed Nicolo’s face with his hands. He was trying not to meet the werewolf’s eyes but Yusuf was not to be deterred. “I will never leave you again. And someday when I go to search for my family, I want you to be there with me. I don’t think I should greet them without my mate with me.”

A small gasp escaped Nicolo’s lips. He looked at Yusuf with searching eyes and saw only a warm glow of affection from him. “But how can you be sure I am your mate? There has never been a bond that formed between vampires and werewolves.”

“Then do you not feel the same way that I do? I felt it the moment you were near. Didn’t you say so in the carriage? I fought against it because of my previous circumstances but my heart always knew,” whispered Yusuf. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Nicolo’s forehead. “Who cares if there are no precedents? _We_ can be the first then.” 

Nicolo laughed and leaned into Yusuf. “You sound so sure of everything.”

Yusuf cupped Nicolo’s cheek and caressed the soft skin. “Nicolo, I have not lived as long as you or seen as much as you. But my soul knows that you are mine and I am yours.”

Nicolo laughed with joy and brought their lips together. Their tongues tasted each other with eager caresses. Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolo and held him so tight that he could barely draw breath. When they finally came up for oxygen, Yusuf took Nicolo’s hand and led him to the bed.

They both fell onto the blankets while trying to touch every surface on each other’s body. All the months of longing and dreams had left both of them starving for more. Yusuf didn’t even know where to begin because he had imagined so many ways.

But then Nicolo took a fistful of Yusuf’s shirt and ripped it in half. When Yusuf froze, the Prince reached over and ripped the buttons off the pants as well.

“My my, dear Prince. This is awfully forward of you,” teased Yusuf.

Nicolo grinned. “I assure you, I have thought of things far more depraved than this.”

Yusuf’s eyebrows raised up. “Harbormaster’s closet?”

A growl rumbled from Nicolo’s chest and he pounced on Yusuf. The rest of the clothes were quickly shredded under Nicolo’s administration. Then it was Yusuf’s turn to undo his mate’s attire.

Annoyingly, there was simply too much clothes. Yusuf tore the formal coat and white shirt in his haste to touch the sweet flesh underneath. Then he ripped the belt along Nicolo’s waist into ribbons. The pants didn’t survive much longer either. Once Nicolo was naked underneath him, Yusuf couldn’t help himself and stared.

“Do you like what you see?” asked Nicolo. He brought his fingers up to his face and touched his wet swollen lips.

Yusuf stared at that inviting mouth and swallowed hard. His answer was to swoop down and claim that teasing mouth again. It lacked all finesse but he made up for it in sheer passion. Nicolo ran his hands down Yusuf’s well-toned back and dug his nails into the muscles. The werewolf groaned at the prickling of claws and started grinding his swollen manhood against Nicolo. His mate was equally aroused and the friction between them was driving the lycan mad.

Then Nicolo started licking where Yusuf’s neck met his shoulder. He could hear the strong pulse that beat underneath that hot flesh and Nicolo was intoxicated at the thought of sinking his teeth into it. He looked up at Yusuf and his mate immediately understood his desires. Yusuf turned his head to the side and bared his neck to Nicolo’s fangs. With a moan of pure hunger, Nicolo sunk his sharp teeth into the warm skin.

The werewolf whimpered as a pleasure he had never known hit him like a fast moving tide. The waves of euphoria came so abruptly that he gasped out loud. Nicolo hummed in ecstasy as his mate’s blood gushed into his waiting mouth. It was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. Nicolo knew then that he would never want to taste anyone else ever again.

His eyes glowing with a feverish golden light, Yusuf reached down and placed his throbbing cock at Nicolo's entrance. As the vampire sucked harder on his neck, Yusuf plunged his aching member deep into Nicolo. The Prince stopped drinking for a moment so he could feel every inch of that hot flesh embedded inside him. Every desperate thrust rocked his body and slammed him down into the mattress. Yusuf was panting into his ear in a string of barely intelligible words.

“Nicolo…Nicolo…I love you…”

Nicolo was raining kisses all along Yusuf’s face while his fingers tugged at the soft black curls. He was holding on for dear life as the werewolf was in the full throes of his heat. “I love you too.”

Suddenly, Yusuf reared up and grabbed Nicolo by the waist. Then he expertly flipped the Prince on to his stomach with barely a loss of contact. He immediately thrust back into Nicolo as the surprised vampire tore the sheets under his nails. Then to his continued surprise, Nicolo felt Yusuf swell even further inside him. His green eyes widened in realization that his werewolf mate was making sure they could not be separated easily.

Ever so slowly, Yusuf trailed his tongue along Nicolo's spine. He tasted the salty sweat that was appearing like dew along that flawless back. When he reached the nape of the neck, Yusuf stopped. When the moment lasted longer than he had anticipated, Nicolo looked back toward his mate.

“Yusuf?”

The werewolf was breathing so hard that his chest rose and fell visibly. All of his senses were screaming at him to claim Nicolo as his but he pushed those primal urges down as much as he could. Then he touched the back of Nicolo’s neck with a quivering finger.

“If I bite here, then we would be tied forever. Are you prepared to spend eternity with me?”

Nicolo was shocked. Did Yusuf doubt him and his feelings? As he watched the werewolf’s body shake from his mental battle, Nicolo knew that was not it. They were being pulled by their instincts and Yusuf wanted to make sure that they both had a choice in this. His life until now had been a lack of freedoms. Yusuf wanted to make certain that this was something they both wanted.

Nicolo smiled and pushed himself further on to Yusuf’s swollen cock. The werewolf groaned in both pain and pleasure as he tried to keep his composure. Then Nicolo pushed his dark hair away from his neck so that there was no misunderstanding.

“I don’t want to spend eternity with anyone but you.”

When Yusuf heard these words, all his efforts to control himself evaporated into thin air. He leaned down and licked the exposed skin again and again. His tongue left a hot trail as Nicolo whimpered with need.

Without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts, Yusuf grabbed a fistful of Nicolo’s hair and then bit into the exposed neck. The vampire arched his back while the overwhelming sensation of pleasure shook his body. Then something else happened that was utterly indescribable.

An ancient magic that triggered when a werewolf claimed his destined mate was coursing through both their bodies. It felt as though they were becoming one being with a surge of memories that flooded their consciousness. They both shook with an overwhelming crash of joy and with a shout, they came together.

Yusuf collapsed beside Nicolo, utterly spent. They were both gasping for breath and it took a moment until their hearts beat calmly again. Then they looked at each other with faces so close that they were sharing the same breath.

The werewolf touched Nicolo’s face with eyes filled with wonder. “Is this real?”

Nicolo smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, my heart. This is real.”

Yusuf laughed and wrapped his arms around Nicolo. He brought their bodies close together again and each spot they touched was electrified. “I’m going to need more clothes if we keep this up.”

“I think I can afford more clothes that can be conveniently shredded.”

Yusuf laughed again and brought their lips together in a fervent kiss. Soon their tongues were tangled up again and he felt himself swell in response. Nicolo brushed the tip of his fangs along Yusuf’s neck before whispering into his ear.

“Round two?”

Suddenly, eternity was looking a lot more attractive to Yusuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for reading this! I wasn't sure how I would feel about re-working it. But it's been a learning experience and I hope going forward, I can get my ideas down better the first time around! I had a lot of great feedback to help me along the way. This was originally a 10K word fic that I ended up keeping about 4K of the original stuff and adding 17K of new content! *frothing at mouth* 
> 
> I've played a lot of MMOs so I had a lot of fun writing about the magic/sword/hand-to-hand combat. I am no expert in any of them (especially magic!) but it was still cool to get my fantasy nerd on.
> 
> And I do have plans for Sébastien in the future. He is the Ultimate Wingman (Oh hello? Feeding Yusuf? Making sure he is squeaky clean? Clearing out the tower of nosy servants?) but he deserves a nice mate to roll around with. 
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Let me know if you have any questions!


End file.
